Young Justice Gets Baked
by promise99
Summary: The A.C. is broken in Mount Justice.  Bruce has the team looking for jobs to cover repair costs.  Wally finally sees how sexy the guys on the team are.  Co-written with Toadflame, for the YJ Ultimate Collab Challenge.  Read/Review.  Please?  ONE-SHOT


**Hey, Guys! This is Toady's and My collab fic! I hope that you enjoy the rather mature content of this, but it was written when we were both pretty hyped up…. Well, slash is implied. Anyways, we both hope you, as the judges, like it!**

It was about 99 degrees in Happy Harbor that day. The air conditioning was broken in Mount Justice. And Wally was having some serious hormonal problems. He was realizing that the boys on the team, and the ones who weren't, were actually pretty sexy. Especially when they were sweaty. And shirtless. Like Superboy was now.

Superboy was just wearing his boots and skinny jeans, and the sweat was making his skin glisten. When he moved, the sweat showed off the six-pack he was sporting, and the sweat was releasing pheromones into the air. Wally just stared out of the corner of his eye, in total shock. Kaldur and Robin walked into the kitchen, shirtless as well.

_Get a grip, Wally! You like __**girls**__! Just because they're all so…ripped, it doesn't mean you can slobber all over them! They like girls too! Get over it, Wally!_

Artemis walked in, wearing short shorts and a sports bra. Megan was sporting a tank top tied in a sexy knot and Capri's.

"Hey, it's so hot! Did anyone call Red Tornado yet?" asked Artemis.

Robin laughed. "His batteries are broken. I swear, maybe we should just capture Killer Frost and have her cool things down…."

Kaldur said, "Robin, that is not feasible. We should just go to the beach or something. Perhaps they have something for us to do in Happy Harbor."

As soon as Kaldur said that, Batman sent in a transmission. The man's face was slightly distorted because of the heat between the Watchtower and the mountain.

"Team, we've finally gotten ahold of someone at the repair company." Batman's tone did not suggest that he was particularly thrilled with the lack of results. "Unfortunately, the price they're asking is much more than the League can justify spending, so you will have to chip in. I understand that it is hot out, but go find something…productive to do. Batman out."

The team just sat in the kitchen, stunned. Megan broke the silence.

"Did he just say we need…the j-word?"

Artemis frowned. "I am **not** getting a job."

Wally smiled. "Is that because the job you have involves shady deals on street corners?"

Artemis punched Wally in the face. "My personal life is none of your concern, thank you very much."

The teleporter started up just then. "Authorizing…Red Arrow, B-06," the computer announced.

Roy walked in, shirtless and covered in sweat. His shorts were stuck to his thighs, and he reeked of sweat. Wally just realized how sexy Roy was then and there.

Roy took a look around. "Damn! The AC is busted here, too, huh? Man!"

"And to top it all off, the repair bill's off the charts," Artemis moaned. Wally understood, somewhat, what she was thinking. The heat was too much for even him to argue.

"Jobs, huh? Well, that's what you get for staying with the League." Roy obviously still wasn't over that. "Well, I hear the Wal-Mart over there has an industrialized super AC. Wanna go check it out?"

* * *

><p>As it turned out, even the super AC was broken. "DAMN! Why is this happening?" Roy was ranting with rage. Superboy was just sweating it out, not saying anything, and Robin was doing his ninja thing.<p>

Wally saw a sign.

_I might be able to see even more of my teammates…sweet! Wait. What? Argh, you don't like Supey and Roy in that way!_

"Hey! Why don't we volunteer to work at that car wash?"

Roy's face brightened up. "Awesome! Wally, that's a great idea! I can't wait to get cooled down!" He wrapped his arm around Wally's shoulders and gave him a noogie. Wally blushed, then tried to convince himself that it was from the heat and not Roy's proximity to him.

"Dang, Wally, you're face is all sunburned. Do you want me to get you some sun block? I mean, the dollar store is right there…"

Wally laughed it off. "No, thanks. I appreciate it, though. Oh, and thanks for getting your **sweat** all over me, Roy. I _really_ appreciate it."

Roy shot Wally a sly grin. "No problem, Wally. But you might wanna take a shower. After all, you don't know where I've been." Roy winked at Wally, and the blush made a return appearance.

Artemis was talking to the manager when Robin got back. "Hey, no one is offering jobs to teenagers in this town! What is wrong with these people?"

Superboy spoke up for the first time. "I would like to wash cars, if that would be okay. I mean, after all, it's cold water. It could be…refreshing?"

Roy laughed. "It had better be refreshing, Superboy. I don't wanna sweat my balls off anymore."

Wally blushed at the thought of Roy's balls sweating. _Damn hormones!_

Superboy noticed. "Wally, your face is red again. Is something wrong?"

"No! I mean, nothing's wrong, I just want to get wet."

Roy smirked. "That's what she said!"

Artemis turned to him. "Jerk. Guys, the man said he'd hire us, but we all get paid one seventh of what a normal worker does. If we put all of our cash together, we'll have enough for the repair man!"

Wally turned to Roy, who was grumbling to himself. "Is something wrong with you Roy?"

"No, I'm just really hot."

_You could say that again._

* * *

><p>SPLASH!<p>

"Megan! That's cold!" Robin was shouting. Megan had taken a bucket of water and thrown it onto Robin, soaking him.

"Ha! Take that, Robin!"

In retaliation, Robin aimed his hose in her direction. Megan shrieked, but grabbed the other hose and turned it on.

It had become an all-out water war, between just Megan and Robin.

Wally was changing in the bathroom because he didn't want his clothes to get wet. Roy and Superboy were waiting for him outside.

"Dude, come on! You are such a queen. Just change already!"

"Roy, it would be a lot easier if you weren't yelling at me!"

"Deal with it! Now, come on! My balls are simmering here!"

Superboy frowned. "How is that possible?"

"Uh, never mind."

Wally had come out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. Roy laughed. "It took you that long to change into those?"

"Yeah. Even the kid with super speed can take his time changing, you know."

Superboy grabbed both of them and pulled them to the car they were supposed to wash. "Guys? How exactly do we wash a car?"

Artemis and Kaldur were bringing the cars in via sign twirling, but it didn't matter if they didn't know how to wash the car.

Roy grabbed a sponge and handed it to Wally. "Dude, you wash a car the same way you take a shower: lather, rinse, repeat."

"Lather, rinse, _obey_!"

"Dude, no one else watched _Kim Possible_, you're the only one that got that."

"Says the guy who just told me which show it was from!"

Roy grabbed the third hose and started to spray the car, which happened to be a Rolls-Royce, and ignored Wally.

Wally said, "If we fuck up this car, we are soo gonna get it."

Roy feigned a shocked gasp. "Wow, Captain Obvious. You just figured that out?"

"Shut up."

"You know I won't."

Superboy grabbed the sponge from Wally and started rubbing the car, carefully. Wally smiled.

_How could someone who could destroy a person be so gentle with a car? _It was kinda sweet.

Wally took the sponge from Superboy. "Let me do it. I can do it faster, and we'll get more cars done this way."

"O-okay."

Wally took the sponge and bent over the hood, rubbing the sponge into every nook and cranny. He was waving his ass in front of Roy.

_I hope he notices me… wait! No I don't! ARGH! Why is this so hard?_

Just then, Roy sprayed Wally's ass with the hose. Wally gasped, then blushed, his face becoming as red as his hair. Again.

"You know, Wally, I don't like being teased," he slapped Wally's ass. Hard. "Also, this heat is really messing me up. When we get back to the HQ, I might just have to take a shower…." He slapped his ass again. "And you're gonna be joining me…aren't you?"

Wally gasped again, and his blush became even worse. "I, uh, hmm, um…"

"I'm taking that-" SLAP "as a-" SPLASH "yes…" SLAP.

* * *

><p>Superboy was swimming in the deeper water on the beach. Artemis had joined him.<p>

"What's with the way you were acting at the car wash, Artemis? And why did you approach me on the street corner in the middle of the night?"

Artemis smiled and moved closer to him. "You've never heard of a tramp? Poor thing, I don't even think you know what virginity is…." She grabbed his ass.

He kissed her. Hard.

_Thank you, car wash._

**Hope you like it! Thank you Toady for putting up with me! I really appreciate your assistance! This is dedicated to Toady! Read/Review. :D**


End file.
